Fate of a New Dragon
by ShadowBlade40
Summary: Challenge Fic; Challenge details inside! After learning the truth of the Kyuubi, Naruto mishears Iruka agree with Mizuki, causing him to awaken an ancient and dangerous power. His powers will be the key to bring peace to his fellow jailers, free the Biju, and even resurrect the lost kingdom of Nohr! DarkNaruto GodlikeNaruto WeaponMasterNaruto NarutoXHarem


**This is the prologue chapter for a challenge that I made. I'll be pasting the info here in a sec, and you can check my other challenges out at my profile. If you want to take the challenge, be sure to PM me.**

 ** _Basic Prompt:_**

 **What if Naruto had the Power of Dragon Veins?**

 ** _Overview:_**

 **After stealing the scroll of sealing, Mizuki informs Naruto of his role as the Kyuubi's container. Filled with misery and grief, Naruto hears a voice speak to him, telling him about his lost heritage. Allowing his bloodline to take control, Naruto awakens the power of the dragon, along with the memories of his great ancestors.**

 **With this newfound power, Naruto also unlocks his access to the great and powerful divine weapons that were used long ago, with him first gaining Corrin's blade, the Yato.**

 **From here, he moves forwards in life, with his dream changing to the freedom of all Jinchuuriki and Biju, whether it be through peace or bloodshed.**

 **There are not many prerequisite design choices for the story, but Naruto will be either Dark or Grey. He won't be happy-go-lucky, but rather cunning a little cynical, he has to battle the entire system of the world to free his brothers and sisters, and some naive idiot won't get the job done.**

 ** _Pairings:_**

 **As far as pairings go, I don't care if you want to make it a harem or only have a single girl, but Peri is required if you're going the darker Nohrian path, and Sakura (the fire emblem one) is required if you go the lighter, but still grey, Hoshidan route.**

 ** _Other:_**

 **I'll be leave most choices up to you if you choose to take the challenge, but if you wish to ask questions, I'd be more than fine with hearing any changes you want to propose.**

 **After reading this, I'll let you know right away that I'll be focusing on the Dark Nohrian route, so if you don't like blood and gore, leave now. Naruto is extremely ooc in this first chapter, this will be explained and rectified next chapter, so don't think he'll always act this way.**

 **Also, this will be a harem fic, so if you want certain girls, be they from Naruto or Fire Emblem, be sure to leave a review with your top three choices. The confirmed harem so far is Naruto x Naruko x Peri X Ayame (there is also one mystery guest girl, who is from another game entirely, but she'll be revealed next chapter)**

 **Now lets get into this bitch, so without further adieu, welcome to the Shadow Realm!**

* * *

The night was dark, with thick clouds blocking the pale light reflected off of the full moon. What little light could break though, shined prominently on a portion of the thick forest surrounding the great village of Konohagakure.

This helped majorly for one chuunin who was rushing across several branches. Said chuunin was easily in his early twenties, with brown hair put up into a ponytail with a Konoha Hitai-ate wrapped around his head; his clothing was rather typical of a chuunin, with dark blue pants with the ends tapered into his sandals, a matching long-sleeved shirt, and a standard light green flak-jacket. But, his most standout trait was the large scar that went over his nose horizontally.

This was 'Iruka Umino', an instructor for Konoha's ninja academy, which trained young children wishing to join the Shinobi Forces, or at least, that's who it looked like. In all actuality, he was another person named Mizuki, who also worked in the academy.

Currently, he was chasing after his student hoping to find the boy before his fellow instructor did, so that way he may obtain the Scroll of Sealing that he was carrying. He silently salivated at the thought of the power that scroll could bring him. No longer would he be a simple Konoha shinobi, he would become something much greater.

Speaking of which, Lady Luck seemed to be on his side, because he was slowly gaining on a young boy wearing a ridiculous orange track-suit, spiky blond hair, and a giant scroll the size of his torso.

Smirking internally, the disguised chuunin pushed a bit more chakra into his legs, speeding up his jumping and closing the distance with his dear student.

As soon as he came within a few trees of the blond child, he let loose a call, mimicking the voice of Iruka, "Naruto!" The now named boy turned his head in surprise, "Everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll. Hurry! He's coming after you to take it away!"

Suddenly, as Naruto landed on the next branch, he shifted his momentum, jumping to the side on a straight crash course with 'Iruka.'

Clouds erupted from the collision, as Mizuki, no longer disguised, rocketed backwards from the impact. Landing roughly on the ground with a hard _thud_ Mizuki grit his teeth, looking at his student, who was now sat down and panting, with utter contempt. "It can't be… How did you know that it was me, and not Iruka?"

'Naruto' chuckled softly, as smoke erupted around him, revealing the real Iruka who was holding a long in place of the scroll, "Because… I'm Iruka."

Mizuki growled audibly, before standing up with a sneer on his face, and his eyes shining with hatred, "You're a fool. Why are you even protecting that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family." Reaching back, he unclasped the large shuriken on his back, "I mean, seriously, don't you get it!? Naruto is just like me."

Despite his wounds, Iruka had the energy to scoff at Mizuki's claim, "Oh, how so…?"

Mizuki said nothing for a few seconds, before bursting out into a mad cackle, "It's simple! He wants the scroll for his own power, and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into it and destroy everything!"

"… You're right, that is how beasts are..."

Iruka agree, causing Mizuki to smirk, feeling like he tricked Iruka into admitting his true feelings. He was quickly caught off guard when Iruka rectified his statement with a long speech about how much he cared for Naruto, and how much of a hard worker he was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was hiding behind a tree, clutching to the scroll in his hands with all the strength his arms could muster, as he lamented silently for the new information that today had brought.

First, he had discovered the reason that everyone had hated him. He was a Jinchuuriki, a prison for one of the Biju. And not just any Biju, but the strongest and most hated of all, which transferred to him by the power of relation. Now, all those glares, all those cruel words, they all made sense.

And now, he was hiding out, and listening to his two senseis talk about him. Mizuki had been pretty profound and clear with his view of him. He absolutely hated him. Talking about him being a beast, a freak, a… monster.

Then was Iruka…

Iruka was always a scary guy, very vocal and angry with Naruto twenty-four seven, but on many occasions we would treat Naruto to lunch and help with things he didn't understand. Then came his confession earlier, which if he wasn't scared and filled with adrenaline, would've genuinely made Naruto happy and optimistic.

But now…

His world just came crashing down…

Naruto was already slowly fading into a depressed space within his mind from everything else, but then he heard Iruka say those words…

He agreed with Mizuki…

Naruto's entire mind blanked out after that, making him miss Iruka's speech. Instead, he began to silently go through his own broken mind, trying to comprehend what was even true anymore.

… And with the depressed deafness, came a dark and sinister voice. One that growled from inside his very soul, trying to pervert and corrupt his spirit. And, he was too broken to resist…

So he gave in and simply listened.

" **Poor, poor boy… You thought that you were finally changing someone's mind, but even the scarred one views you as a beast. Though, it shouldn't come as a surprise… Everyone hates you, Naruto."**

Try as he might to deny the voices claim, he simply couldn't. Looking deep in his heart, he knew it to be true. No one cared for him…

" **That's right… Open your minds eye. And think about all those who you call 'Friends'… Iruka, he was always strict, yet kind. He told you that he felt the same pain, that he knew what you felt… Such a lie is easy to see, no? He doesn't identify with you, he just wants you to think he's on your side, just so he can get the scroll back and keep it away from you. You heard it yourself, you'll just use it for power and revenge… It's what beasts do."**

With every word, Naruto's heart sunk deeper, as his mind kept replaying Iruka's voice over and over again. A vocal and destructive mantra that permeated through his soul. His blood and chakra began to heat up, swelling with a great pressure that caused pain in Naruto's heart and brain.

Even as Naruto's breathing, heart rate, and blood pressure increased, the voice continued, **"He isn't even the greatest offender… No that title belongs to your precious 'Jiji!'"** Naruto's eyes widened, as he quickly shook his head, trying to force away whatever was whispering in his mind, **"There's no fighting the truth, boy! Sarutobi Hiruzen, your surrogate 'grandfather,' has been manipulating you since you were born! Why would the Hokage take time out of his day to visit an orphan, much less the most hated one in the village? Why was he so interested in having you become a shinobi? Why!?"**

His cranial trembling soon reached critical velocity, as he began to think about everything the voice pointed out. Why did Hiruzen always visit…? Why did he care about his ninja training…? Naruto had never truly thought about it before, and the mere idea had shell-shocked him. He always thought that he was a genuinely nice man, who happened to have taken a shine to him… But now…

He sat in his mind's frenzy, questioning everything that he knew about his Jiji, his mind moving at a million miles an hour.

" **That's right, nothing is adding up. But look closer, the answer is simple! You, Uzumaki Naruto, are this villages greatest weapon… You house the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful Biju know to man. Why wouldn't he want to check up on his little weapon? Why wouldn't he want you to become a shinobi? Your life is secondary to your role, you are a piece in another person's chess board… You must realize, that your entire existence is a lie!"**

Suddenly, all movement of Naruto's body ceased, as he remained eerily still, before softly asking something, _'Why are even telling me all this? Who are you…?'_

In Naruto's mind, a chuckle flared from the depths, it was loud, booming, and incredibly malicious, **"Heh heh heh… Boy, you and I are more alike than I would like to admit.** **We are both** **burdened by the shackles of another. We are both bound by the fate of a pawn. We are both… Slaves.** **However… You have the opportunity to change that. You have a power that existed long before these pitiful ninja."**

Naruto looked down at his hands, which were clenched tightly with white knuckles, "I have… power…?"

" **Yes~ a great and destructive power! One that will allow you to destroy all in your way, carving a new fate for yourself in the blood of your enemies."**

Part of him was scared and worried, throughout all of his life, he had been told that anger and violence solved nothing, that they were inhibitors. His Ji… Hiruzen… had always gave him that same advise, hate breeds only hate… But, within his broken mind, he could feel his grasp of morality being loosened. After all, Hiruzen was only using him… So why should he even care about his 'Will of Fire?'

" **Good, good~ You're beginning to see the world for its true colors… If you want to break your chains, and start anew as a free man, simply follow your blood. Surely you feel it, that burning sensation? Your heritage is shining through, so follow whatever instincts it is giving you, and seize your new power!"**

Naruto nodded softly to himself, allowing his mind to fade and focus on the sensation that coursed through his body. His entire body ached with a new and wild desire, his lineage called out, demanding bloodshed. He could feel the savagery running through his veins, and allowed the feeling to overcome him, like a beast would…

Slowly his eyes opened, glowing with an ethereal light, as he looked down at the scroll in his hands. Somehow, his blood was telling him to open the scroll, and claim his inheritance.

Naruto quickly rolled the scroll open, where he saw that something had changed within the scroll. The paper seemed to glow with a beautiful orange light, that sent his blood into an even deeper frenzy.

Bringing his hand down to touch the scroll, Naruto felt a new energy coursing through him, it felt much like chakra, but it was more potent and much darker. Following his instincts, Naruto willed the energy out of his palm, feeding it into the mysterious light.

Suddenly, the light began to fade, as runes began to travel from the scroll and into Naruto from the connection. Naruto's mind began to expand, as knowledge flooded his mind. Knowledge of his ancestors who fought in battle, slaying numerous people with ease. But there had been much more, the entirety of the scroll was being forced into his mind.

Naruto screamed, as his mind was tearing to accommodate both the newfound noesis and his ancestor's memories. His brain was straining, trying to handle the massive levels of synapses all firing at once.

But with this pain, came a revelation...

He knew now, the true power that flowed through his veins, and his mouth twisted up, into an insane grin.

However, while Naruto struggled with his own mind, Mizuki had heard his scream and was now above Naruto, descending towards him with a large bloodied shuriken. A savage grin appeared on his face, as the blade of the shuriken drew closer to Naruto's head.

However, Mizuki's desires would not be rewarded today. For, the second his weapon was going to hit its mark, Naruto vanished into thin air, causing his shuriken to become lodged in the ground.

Sufficiently angry, Mizuki cursed, looking around for where the brat got off to. Luckily, or unluckily, he didn't have to wait long, since Naruto reappeared in front of Mizuki, with only a couple of inches distancing their faces.

Mizuki was shocked by Naruto sudden appearace, but was even more surprised by the changes that Naruto had undergone, his eyes were now red, holding an uncomfortable and eerie amount of mirth; his hair had changed as well, it was now a paler yellow with much less spikiness, almost wavy.

Naruto's eyes narrowed with insane glee, as his grin extended almost splitting his face, as he began to whisper in a singsong tone, "Hello, Mizuki-kun~"

The blue haired instructor gained a look of rage, thrusting his arm forward hoping to deck the little bastard in his smug face, only to have said brat catch it in his hand with little trouble. His teeth were now grit with such intensity that they felt ready to break, "I see you're showing your true colors now, Kyuubi!"

The young boy's red eyes were now filled with merriment, as he struggled internally, attempting to not laugh at his ex-teacher. But his efforts were slowly waning, seeing Mizuki's furious expression, he began to lightly giggle. This only made Mizuki more angry, which, in turn, made Naruto lose a bit more composure, crafting a cycle of glares and laughter which soon ended with Naruto cackling insanely.

Mizuki, now fully fed up with the Kyuubi mocking him, lunged at the boy with his other arm, hoping to catch him off guard whilst he guffawed.

Once again, his attempts were in vain, as Naruto bent down, avoiding the blow. Now under Mizuki, Naruto put a finger at Mizuki's gut, and did something that shocked the poor bastard. His entire arm began to change, with the sleeve of his track-suit turning into thin ribbons that followed along his now black, and needle-like arm. With his arms transformation, came an extension in length, that tore through Mizuki's stomach, right where Naruto had pointed. It didn't stop at just piecing Mizuki, it continued extending for roughly one meter, after in escaped his other side, with the girth increasing with ever inch added.

Blood shot from Mizuki's mouth, as all of his internal organs were pierced, destroyed, and relocated by whatever Naruto did to his arm. Speaking of which, Naruto's transformed arm was covered in blood and his small intestines were wrapped around, it even had Mizuki's stomach adorning the front of the arm, where the needle was thinnest. However, the ground also caught it's fair amount of carnage, because most of his viscera were laying on the soil, since they had been pushed out with the increasing of girth.

Naruto's arm slowly began to retreat back, returning to its normal state, which caused all the intestines and his stomach to fall off, joining their lost brothers, and Mizuki fell backwards as well, directly into the pool of his own body parts.

Naruto's laughter reached a whole new level of merriment, as he saw Mizuki's eyes strain, attempting to cling to life. The insane Jinchuuriki sauntered over to his sensei, and leaned down to say something, "Before I kill you, I just wanted to thank you, Mizuki-kun~"

With what little spark Mizuki had left, he turned his head and narrowed his eyes, confused, "T-thank m-me… For… Wha… at…?"

"It's quite simple, really. I'm thanking you for opening my eyes. For showing me the truth about myself. I really am a beast!~" He raised his unbloodied right hand, the air above it gaining an orange haze, as a euphoric smile graced Naruto's face, his eyes shining with a look of pure climax.

"I'm a monster that seeks power and vengeance, who'll do anything to see more bloodshed~ You showed me that I'm evil, and now that I've embraced it, I'm forever spoiled from the light. This corruption is so overwhelming, so powerful, that it's driving me to orgasm nearly every second." Suddenly, the haze began to solidify, creating a horrible and gnarly sword. It's looks were pristine and ornate, with a soft golden finish, but the blade was something straight out of a horror film. The edge was lined with many smaller blades that traveled up and down the sides in different directions, and the head was lined with several 'teeth' that were pointed forward, truly this weapon was meant to shred its foes.

Bringing his new blade softly down, Naruto gently rubbed the edge across Mizuki's cheek, in an almost doting fashion. Meanwhile, Naruto brought his other hand up to cup his own cheek, as he blushed, looking completely love-struck, "Oh, Mizuki-koi, if only you could understand these feelings that you've given me~ All this darkness. All this power. All this… pleasure~ You're the one who gave me all of these wonderful presents. And I can't lie, I've become quite smitten~"

His eyes, moved from glee, to slight melancholy, "But, alas, you have also given me the gift of sadism… You unlocked the blood in my veins, and they call for pain, suffering, and torment. If I let you live, I'll only hurt you, and that would break my heart…"

Slowly, the insane child drifted his blade down to near his 'lover's' neck, "I can't stand to hurt you anymore than necessary, so I'll give you your sweet release~ Just make sure to reserve me a spot next to you in Hell. Okay, Aijin?"

Hearing his students crazy rambling, Mizuki scoffed, causing more blood to shoot from his mouth, as he simply whimpered out, "Y-you're… fuh… fuck... ing in… s-sane…"

Naruto simply sighed dreamily, as his blush crept up higher, "I know~"

Suddenly, he pushed his new energy into his sword, causing the 'teeth' lining the sides of the blade to start rotating around the blade's body, the blades made a slight hissing noise as they cut through the air.

Naruto quickly slung the blade towards Mizuki's neck, his sword tearing into Mizuki's flesh with a staggering degree of savagery. The brutal blade began to send off chucks of meat and blood everywhere, even causing Naruto to get quite messily coated in the viscus red liquid. Despite dying quickly after the start, Mizuki' face was twisted into a look of absolute terror and pain throughout the process, which Naruto cooed at, thinking he looked quite charming with such an expression.

Finally, after a solid half minute of sawing away, the last of Mizuki's neck gave way, popping off from his body and rolling back from the force of the spinning blades. Blood began to spurt at an alarming rate, but made no visible impact, since the entire ground was coated in viscera already.

Slowly, Naruto pulled away from the decaptiated body, gazing on with affectionate eyes at the beautiful and horrific scene before him. A small, bittersweet, and dopey smile graced his face, as he promptly fainted from the mental and physical exhaustion of his blood-line awakening and memory acquisition.

However, in his tired state, he failed to sense the presence of a person who had been watching his 'battle.' The unknown figure seemed to glide down to Naruto's side with an untold amount of grace. Landing next to him in a crouch and checking his body, before quietly picking him up and carrying him away.


End file.
